Shelving units made of vertical end panels, horizontal shelves, cornice boards, toekicks, etc., are subject to distortion or bowing when overloaded. As an example, the end panels of a shelving unit such as a bookcase may bow outwardly if subjected to loads greater than that for which the unit is designed.
One object of this invention is to provide a shelving unit which is strong and rigid and not susceptible to distortion or bowing even when heavily loaded.
In the shelving unit about to be described, at least one of the shelves is connected to the end panels in a manner which effectively prevents outward bowing. This shelf is preferably located about midway between the top and the bottom of the unit. Other shelves may be connected to the end panels in a conventional manner.
The shelving unit of this invention also has special brackets for securing together the end panels, cornice and toekicks, providing a stronger, more accurate assembly.
Other objects are to provide a shelving unit which is composed of a relatively few simple parts, which is strong and relatively easy to assemble with speed and accuracy, capable of being inexpensively manufactured, and well designed for the accomplishment of its intended function.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the invention will become more apparent as the following description proceeds, especially when considered with the accompanying drawings.